Need For Speed: Boundary
by Javelin 693
Summary: In the streets of Japan filled with all-time crime activity, rigged events and corrupted forces, one street racing teenager is on a mission not only to restore the racing scene from the might of the new Yakuza, but also out of revenge.
1. Prologue

**This fanfiction depicts of dangerous stunts performed in this fanfiction are obviously fictional. Do not attempt to replicate the stunts described in this story.**

 **Manufactured cars such as Aston Martin, BMW, Audi and such are belong to a trademark of the real car manufacturers, including Lamborghini, Porsche, Koenigsegg, Pagani.** **Aftermarket brands, parts and performance parts are used in this fanfiction are belong to their respected manufacturers such as Rocket Bunny, Pandem Kit, LB Performance, Veilside, Japan Tuning, Nitrous Express and more with the exception of fictional brands.**

 **And also, if any of you are not a car enthusiasts and a tuner car fan, you definitely don't understand any of these. For those who are on the otherhand, enjoy this straight pipe dream.**

 **[The City Of Tokyo]**

In the urban jungle of the capital city of Japan, tokyo is one if the most visited places and one of the most beautiful places due to it being the technology that the japanese has achieved are advanced, from electric billboards, green energy cars and also, the city lights that are so eye-catching, it even attracts attention of the tourists.

Of course, the streets itself at the time of night is one of the most dangerous ones ever since the backlash of the Zephyr incident, thereby street racing happens sometimes quite often in this city. With the exception of a rusted Nissan Silvia S15 sliding across the streets of Okachimachi towards Suehirocho street while being chased by 3 black Lexus LC 500. It was rather weird for some people that anyone would ride on an old model of a rusted Nissan car that has no front or rear bumpers, had wide tyres for drifting. It even has a carbon fiber hood, a large carbon fibre spoiler and it sound as if the engine is swapped to the sound of an RB26DETT engine accompanied by the sound of a flutter. What's even weird is that every people in the world should know that the three black cars are belong to the infamous gangsters, the Yakuzas. So why are they chasing after the car?

The car kept sliding from left to right and vice versa, from the three black cars chasing around the rusted car. The drift car was squeezing through traffic while the Yakuza henchmens were struggling to keep up.

"(Damn. He's good.)" A yakuza henchmen said.

The S15 then swerved to the streets of Akihabara, alerting onlookers in the process. This time the street are also packed with pedestrians before they ran for their lives. Right next to the crowd was heavy traffic in the cross section. Regardless, the driver in the car kept accelerating.

"(That guy is crazy. No way he'll get through.)" The henchmen on the passenger seat said.

"(We're not letting him get away!)" The driver said, hitting the accelerator. Their car launched ahead of the other two cars that braked.

"(You idiot! What are you doing!?)" He said as he looked at his driver.

One Yakuza LC 500 was accelerating towards the direction of the rusted Silvia.

"(It's just a rusted car. He won't pass.)" The driver said.

"(But that guy drives well!)" He exclaimed.

"(Shut up! He's not that good.)" The driver insisted as he gained a bit closer to the derelict-like car. Of course, they gained a bit more due to the car they're chasing slide sideways, doing a backwards entry.

"(Wow. Impressive. Not good enough.)" The driver pressed the accelerator hard enough to gain in closer, just about reaching the cross section.

 ***Beep*** ***Beep***

The LC 500 collided with a traffic before it even got a chance to hit the S15. A pileup was made as more traffic crashed from one car to another. The driver of the S15 saw the now wrecked exotic car. He then swerved to an alleyway as he pulled the handbrake and push back to pull off some skids. The car then entered a backroom of a garage.

Meanwhile, two more Yakuza cars were searching for the rusted car. They even asked for more help as one of them picked up a scanner and radioed in other members. One of them saw something inside the closed garage doors. He alerted his driver to pull over as he said he needs to check something suspicious in there. He then got out of the car and walked towards it with his USP .45 ready in case of unexpected surprises happens. He then looked through the window of the door. He might have seen something in there and turned to his gang.

"(Hey! I think he's...)" He was then cut off when the car they were chasing after ran over him, knocking him back with a powerful force and sped away from them.

"(Ouch.)" He muttered as he stood up. One of the LC 500 sped past him. The other pulled over right next to him.

"(Come on! Get in!)" The driver yelled his gang to get in quick, which his member complied and got in the car quick. He then step on the accelerator, launching their car off to chase down the Silvia S15.

Meanwhile, the other LC 500 was already in pursuit of the speed machine as it burned rubber on the tarmac of Tokyo. The yakuza car gain in a bit closer to the S15. Suddenly, the rusted car stopped sliding on the road before braking hard. The black car collided at the rear of the S15 so hard, it skidded off to the sidewalk. The other LC 500 zoom passed the skidded black car.

"(What does his car made out of? Rocks?)" The passenger thought as their car are trying to catch up to the S15.

As the two cars are speeding in the streets of Iwamotocho, some onlookers also took their chance to record the two cars zooming past them. The car gained a bit closer to the rusted S15.

"(We got him now.)" The driver said.

Then, the unexpected happened. The car they are chasing drifted to a nearby constuction stand and ran into it, causing the metal stand to fall towards the road.

"(Shoot.)" The driver cursed before the stand fell on the road and their car crash into it, causing the car to roll over several times. It stopped rolling when it violently collided with the van, which cause it to roll to the side, their car landing and then stood up with it's front bumper before it landed with a thud.

"(Ouch.)" The driver muttered. Their car stalled due to the crash. Regardless, they are attempting to restart their car, albeit less successful. Then, another LC 500 that got brake-checked along another one were accompanied by five BMW X6M's and three Audi RS7. The co-driver is looking at their other gang passing by to chase the car.

Meanwhile, the S15 is drifting in the streets of the japanese urban jungle while being chased by Yakuza henchmens. They can barely keep up with him but they won't lose or gain up to him. The car they're chasing then went to a nearby shipyard. It was obvious that they need to follow him, and with no worry.

Since they own this shipyard in the first place.

"(This guy must be dumb, thinking he'll outrun us here.)" One of the drivers said in the radio.

Up top the crane, which was holding a container strapped with a metal wire, sparked out before the container dropped from the claw of the crane.

"(Uhh, bro.)" The passenger said as he looked up.

"(What?)" The driver said, as he looked at his partner unaware of the dropped container. Of course, he didn't have time to react as their car crashed into it. The other cars avoided it and kept chasing the car.

The driver was badly injured as he saw his unconscious partner.

"(I hate traps.)" He muttered.

As they squeeze through heavy machinery and supplies while chasing the car, little did they know another trap was set as suddenly a container slide on the ground. The S15 avoided the trap. The three LC 500, not so much as they're swept away as well. Then, the car slid past the henchmens and left a large pile of smoke behind them. The henchmens didn't gave up as they saw the S15 went the sections of the container area. Some went the otherway while two X6M's are chasing after the driver.

"(Cut him off on the other side.)" The driver radioed in.

The S15 would be obviously outrunned. First of all, he is in their turf. Secondly, the container area is a bit narrow. And with a car like that without any proper upgrades for speed would get worse for him.

And indeed the S15 was cut off. It then stopped as the two X6M's are purging towards the car. Unexpectedly, the container moved in front of the X6M, blocking the two SUVs. Then another container moved behind them, impeding the cars and got them trapped. The cars that blocked the way on the otherhand are still there, only to be swept away by a sweeping container. The S15 then dashed away from the narrow containers and out of it, sliding from the surviving henchmens.

It wasn't a surprise that they didn't give up since the driver did something to the Yakuza that made them furious towards the driver.

The car was still burning rubber while at all sliding and being chased by the henchmens, but of course it was a big open window as they saw the S15 doing a 180 turn and in reverse. They were going to run him over with their runner-equiped parts on their car.

In the driver seat, the silhoutte of a hand activated a trigger by pulling it. Unexpectedly, a ship next to them exploded, sending containers and metal pieces to the air.

"(Holy...!)" The driver exclaimed as they saw the ship exploded violently. One of them have a sharp debris landed on their car, rendering it immobilized. The S15 slid and dashed away from the raining pieces and containers. Some of them were too focused on running away from the falling debris, three of them chased after him.

The other two were crushed by the debris except one LC 500 that is going after the rusted car.

Then he slid his car towards a warehouse. The henchmen is follow him in there.

The man threw the trigger away and picked up another one and then pressed it. The rooftop of the warehouse collapsed, pieces by pieces fall around them. The two cars are struggling to evade. The warehouse then started to collapse, it's steel support beams no longer to hold together due to the shockwave the bomb has created, but not before the two cars got out with no damage.

The driver once again drifted his car towards a carrier area. He threw the current trigger and took out the next. He saw the LC 500 along with the X6M gain up. He is on standby as he is about to pull the trigger. Then, suddenly, another X6M was going to hit him. Within a quick time, he turned a 180 turn, narrowly missing the X6M. The SUV ran over the support beam. The two cars also zoomed past the S15.

He got them as he pulled the trigger, causing the cargo in the crane along the claw itself exploded, sending igniting flamables on the ground with a big bang. The two cars got caught in the explosion. The S15 dashed away from being caught in the explosion.

The crashed X6M driver came to from the explosion and saw the S15 sped past.

"(Damnit.)" He grunted, as he attempted to restart his SUV. He heard another explosion above him and looked up. He saw the burning payload heading towards him. He screamed as the flame fall towards him before he met his demise.

In the distance, the S15 sped away from the scene as the scanner reports about an explosion in Tokyo Bay and sending units to investigate. He heard the sirens heading towards him, but found a road where he needed to go. The driver turned to the junction where it is rather lonely to avoid the police and a person with a black coat is waiting for him with the garage door open. He is signalling him to enter in there. The S15 got in and the coated person closed the door, ensuring that they are hidden for good. Just in time as one Yakuza henchmen just drove by.

In the garage, the door of the S15 opened and the driver got out. He has an average build, 16 foot tall, black straight short hair and blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and jeans with sneakers. From his appearance, he looks like he is a teenager. He also has a feminine appearance which was rather ironic of his shoulder length hair.

"So, I assume you are doing fine with the plan?" The coated man said.

He nodded.

"I am amazed. Not only you build this car by yourself, but you also are a fine driver. Quite rare for your age."

"Well, I was born in a family where they love to live a 100 miles an hour at a time." He said in his japanese-english accent. "Just like some of my friends."

"Yes. About them... you should go back home." He told the black-haired teen. "Your friends and families must be worried about you."

"What about the next move?" He asked.

"That can wait until I think of it. After all, we can't risk your life on this dangerous ordeal."

He stared as he think of something to say. "About the 'we' thing..."

The man waited for him to say it.

"Who are you again? I know we met before, like for two weeks now, but who are you working with again?"

"I am just like you. Young, wild and free, but older." He replied. "Now go home. You wouldn't want to be late for school tomorrow, do you?"

"O-Of course." He then picked up his bag and excused himself.

"Watch yourself." He advised the boy.

"Okay." He said, walking out of the garage.

He walked along the sidewalk of the streets of Japan, also looking back, seeing the shipyard burned down. He has a content look on his face.

 _'(Revenge is mine, you bastards.)'_ He thought as he walked towards his home.

At an apartment near Chiyoda Park, he stopped and take a good look at the apartment and sighed. He felt a vibration in his pocket. He then took out his phone and a message said;

 _"Tomorrow, meet me at a maid cafe after school."_

He sighed, as he is started to get a bit sleepy. He yawned while walking up to the stairs. He went to an apartment no. 7 and knocked the door before opening.

"(I'm home.)" He said as he take off his sneakers and walked in around and in rooms. He then saw his roomate playing a racing game, riding a red Ferrari 458 Italia passing a Honda Civic FK2.

"(So, how's your part time job?)" His roomate asked.

"(Fine.)" He told his friend. His friend kept playing the game. He sighed again, walking slowly towards his room.

In his room was so simple, he only has a futon, a basket with his clothes, and a table with learning equipment on the small table. He puts his bag on the floor and slid his jeans, revealing his boxers and put on his shorts. He then get in his futon to go to sleep as he closed his eyes, drifting himself from his consciousness.

Meanwhile, his partner was still playing his game as he crossed the finish line first.

"(Wish I can go back to school.)" He said.

At the same time, in the distance from the burning shipyard, the man saw the two Yakuza henchmens are at the sight. One of them talked to the police. He felt suspucious as he saw the japanese gangster and the officer talked to eachother. He took out his phone and and plug in earphones as well as use an app that links to one of their smartphone's microphone.

 _"(I want you to look for the person who did this.)"_ The yakuza henchmen said to the policemen. _"(Find them in your archive if you have.)"_

 _"(But, there are so many of them)"_ The policemen said. _"(Where can we start?)"_

 _"(Are you stupid?)"_ He exclaimed. _"(Just do your goddamn job and find this bastard! Choke them if you had to!)"_ He then walked away.

 _"(Stupid cops. Do I even need to tell them that?)"_ He muttered angrily.

He saw the cop with an angry look on his face. He tapped in his phone's microphone.

 _"(Who do you think you are? My boss? You can't talk to us like that you piece of shit.)"_ He said as the man was interested of what the policemen said. _"(Someday, something, or someone, they'll go down and go down hard.)"_

The man laughed sarcastically as he walked back in the darkness. "Don't worry. We'll set you free."

As he walked in the alleyway, he thought about something.

 _'Time for that next move now.'_ He thought as he felt a vibration on his phone and a message that popped out about a runner car is ready and set for action. He replied that it is perfect as he walked in the dark corner.

Now it is time for the _next plan._


	2. Part-Time Street Racer

**[5:57 in the morning]**

It was a shining morning in the land of the rising sun. Hundreds and thousands of people are busy on their daily basis, let it be doing their job for the community, opening their shops or even going to school.

And speaking about school, in the apartment...

The black-haired teen slept comfortably in his futon, his blanket out of place as he rolled unconsciously. His closed eye started to twitch a little before he opens them. He saw a blurry looking face looking at him, and just as his vision cleared, he saw a person who has the same face as him with the exception of the dark-blue hair.

He jumped from his futon in shock.

"(Wake up, already.)" The female said.

The teen saw the person in a blue and white sailor uniform. Her hair, which is the same length and shape as his is tied to a small twin tail. And judging from their girlish face they have, it was obvious that they are brothers and sisters.

"(Haruka... don't wake me up like that.)" He said to his sister.

"(I don't care, Makoto.)" She said teasingly. "(After all, you wouldn't want to miss out on school, do you?)" She then left in a cheerful manner.

He check on his time on the smartphone he has. It showed 6:03. He sighed.

"Fantastic." He said in english. He got up and grabbed a towel from his basket and decided to take a bath.

An hour later...

He arrived at his intended destination, with a standard japanese school uniform consist of a dark blue vest underneath his formal white long-sleeved uniform, tied with a bowtie. He also wears long dark blue pants and his black leather shoes while looking at the school.

"(Another day at school, I guess.)" He said as he walked towards the building.

 _'(Okinawa. A place for the wealthy students to partake. Let it be from politicians, a heiress or a buisnessmen.)'_ He thought. _'(No. Not partake, it's...)'_

"(Makoto-kun!)" He heard a male voice calling for him from behind. He turned around and saw a blonde male with blue eyes running towards him. He has a half-western appearance. He slowed down his walking pace so that his friend can catch up.

"(So, how's your day?)" He asked.

"(It's fine.)" He replied, disregarding his unguarded attitude. "(So, are you done with your homework?)"

His friend's eyes widened.

"(Shoot! I forgot!)" He exclaimed before kneeling down in despair. Makoto kept walking, didn't care about his friend kneeling.

"(Good luck for your weed pulling duty.)"

That made him even more depressed.

Two hours later...

His class session had ended. He was focusing on the lessons that the teachers gave the last time while eating a bento his sister gave and at the same time saw his blonde friend pulling weed. Tears running on his cheeks as he was not enjoying himself.

"(Why did I forget my homework!? Why!?)" His friend exclaimed. He sighed.

 _'(Maybe if I remind you last night, Hasu.)'_ He thought as he continued eating. Two students came up onto him.

"(Makoto-kun.)" A female voice called. He turned to see another blonde-student tied with long twin tails and an african-american student with a very skinny haircut.

"Yo. What 'up, Mako." The african-american student said.

He waved.

"You heard 'bout dat shipyard at Tokyo Bay?" He asked. "Word on the street is my homie B-Bone saw an S15 just slidin' on the asphalt, man."

Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"He even sees Yakuza chips runnin' all over him like..." He then whistled, imitating the move the tuner car just made last night.

Makoto stared.

"It ain't you behind the wheel, right?"

"Eh?" He exclaimed. "Why would I do something reckless like that?"

"Oh, come on, bruh. I knows you, man. From the bottom to the top of my mind, my man." He looked out from the window. "Your friendly, neighbourhood; Tyrone knows all from the scene of the streets. You was even one of the best street racers in Japan."

"Still, I was walking last night." Makoto said to Tyrone.

"Really?" The blonde asked. "It was late dead at night where..."

"I was... walking home from seeing my friend." His bangs casting his eyes.

The two went silent. Tyrone nodded.

"Yeah, Ok. I trust you, my man. It's been a month." He said. "So, when are you goin' back racin'?"

"I'll think about it." Makoto replied. "In the meantime, I'll go see my parents at the hospital when class is done."

"A'ight. Well, enjoy yo' meal from the goodie two-shoes big sister." Tyrone said jokingly, which made Makoto chuckle. He then looked back at the blonde friend who was still pulling weed.

He sighed as he continued eating.

After school, he told his sister to head home first while he is walking around. He went separate ways from her as he had other affairs to attend.

 **[At a Graveyard]**

He was walking along the tombstones of the deceased ones. He carries a bouquet of Roses and looked around them before he reached his destination. Facing him was a picture of a black haired girl with the same blue eyes as him wearing a senior school uniform. He puts the bouquet on the said tombstone and took out praying sticks and puts them in a bottle he just put on. He was reciting the deceased person some prayers. Tears flowing down from his eyes but he sobbed silently.

 _"(I promise, I will avenge you, Saene-san.)"_ He said as he is praying for her peace. It was devastating for him about his friend. He also had a vision flashing the moment he last time saw her. It was a car ride with his parents. Both of them holding hands in a car while his parents are chatting about something.

 _"(Saene-san. I... I wanted to say something.)"_ He said hesitantly. The girl looked at him.

 _"(Well. What is it, Takahashi-kun?)"_ She asked.

He was thinking those moments as he paused, standing in front of her grave.

 _"(I-I love you.)"_ He said without a slight of hesitation.

That made her shocked.

 _"(I... love you since the time you make me bento, you helped me out with your homework. You... even cheered me on sports competition.)"_ He said, looking away from her, redfaced.

Saene smiled. _"(I'm glad to hear that. I do lo...)"_

 ***CRASH***

She was cut off from an impact of a fast and heavy black SUV towards their car they're riding in. Their car rolled over several times and stopped at the pole.

Back at reality, he stared deep in his memory. Tears started to roll across his cheeks once more as he recalled that bitter memory that he can't and won't forget.

"(I'm sorry. I could've save you.)" He sobbed as he mourned his lost lover on her tombstone.

An hour passed...

The black-haired teen walked around downtown. He was enjoying the view of the urban jungle from electric billboards, large screens attached on the building and also alot of people enjoying themselves. He then saw a maid cafe that the man was texting last night. He knew he was a bit late as he looked what time it is on his phone.

 _'(Late.)'_ He thought. Without wasting anymore time, he went inside the cafe. The moment he went in is a greeting from the maids welcoming him.

"(Welcome back, Master.)" The maids greeted Makoto cheerfully. He greeted them back with a smile and a nod.

"(Are you Takahashi Makoto?)" One of the maids asked him.

"(Yes, I am.)" He replied.

"(Your friend over there was waiting for you.)" The cute maid replied.

He nodded while smiling. "(Thank you very much.)" The boy then headed to the table where the man was waiting. He then take a seat.

"You're late." The man now has his face revealed, in his 40s, brown eyes and black combed hair. He was still wearing his coat. "You even missed the grey-haired maid that every customer was talking about."

"I was... visiting my friend." He makes an excuse of why he was late.

"Well you should've come here quick as soon you're done." He replied while smiling. "I saw that not only she was cute, she was also more cheerful than any maids around here. What was her name again?"

"Haru-san." He said, clarifying of what the man said. "My roomate came here once."

"What a nice name." He complimented the maid he mentioned. "Anyways, I have another plan for tonight."

Makoto was focusing on his plans. The man gave him a smartphone to look at. It was a picture of a Chevrolet Camaro SS 1969. It was painted grey with wide arches for the wheels to make itself stable, a ducktail spoiler, a bullbar and a six spoke rims.

"Don't worry. She can take a lot of punch." He assured him about the car. "Anyways, my sources say that in two days time, they're going to transport something expensive in the truck. You and Vince will wait at Takao Fast Food Restaurant and watch out for that trailer. Expect some escorts. Otherwise, hit fast and hard, grab the cargo and get the hell out asap."

Makoto nodded.

"I trust you to handle the Camaro. She can be... fiesty. This will be your homework." He then left him with glass of full green tea for him and left him with 700 yen and the phone.

"Remember, two days."

Makoto sipped the drink while looking at the smartphone he left. He tapped the database and performance overall of the muscle car. The specification read that the Camaro's bodywork was modifieded to withstand heavy impact, has a modifided LT5 engine accompanied with a supercharger from Callie's Charger, a brand that made powerful and balanced supercharger that was designed for old generation muscle cars, producing 870 horsepower.

It was perfect for him. But still, as he said, the car can have a disadvantage.

He sighed, looked out the window as he saw the man looking at him in the distance. He nodded making the man left. He sighed once more as he is enjoying the drink.

At the afternoon, he is entering the hospital carrying a large plastic bag in his hand. He looked left and right. Saw a bunch of patients waiting for their turn. He headed up to the nurse and called for her.

"(Excuse me.)" He said. "(I want to see Takahashi Akira and Nishizawa Rina.)"

The nurse nodded. "(Sure. Follow me.)"

Makoto obliged and followed her. As they are walking along, he saw some patients laying on their bed. One of them was an old woman strapped into various machines. He knew she was going to the end of the road.

Which tolls his mind that one day, when will be his turn?

He snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he knew he reached his destination. He knocked the door before going in.

"(Mom, dad. It's me.)" He said gently. He saw his parents hooked up to a machine similar to the old woman, with the exception that they are conscious.

"(Makoto.)" His dad said. He has black hair just like his son and brown eyes.

"(Makoto-chan.)" His mother also said as she didn't expect her son visiting them. She has dark blue hair and just like her son, she has blue eyes and they almost look alike.

"(How are you doing?)" Their son asked.

"(Aside from the broken bone I had in my left arm, I'm fine.)" He said bluntly.

"(Akira-kun.)" She glared at her husband.

"(Bu... but he was asking, Rina-chan...)" Akira said fearfully, teary-eyed, shivering.

Rina then looked at her son with a pleasant smile. "(Don't trust your dad. He's just joking.)"

Makoto nodded. He was certain that she wanted him not to worry about them too much.

"(So, how is school?)" Rina asked.

"(It was fine. Except Hasu forgot his homework... again.)" Makoto replied to his mother.

Both of his parents shaked their head.

"(That boy, always forgot his homework.)" Akira said.

"(Indeed.)" She said. "(How about Haruka-chan? Is she okay too?)"

"(Of course. She went home with her friends.)" Makoto replied. He then looked at his father who is looking at him diffrently.

"(Is there something wrong, dad?)"

"(Well. You should sit down first. I want to talk to you about something.)" He said to Makoto.

"(Akira-kun...)"

"(I... just want to know...)" He replied to his wife.

Makoto put the plastic bag down on the table and sat down on the chair. Waiting what his father said. He knew what he is going to say.

"(You should stop, Makoto.)" He said worringly. "(No revenge is worth your life. Not even this.)"

Makoto bent down.

"(I know you won't blame me after what happen to your friend, but it was my fault that I got her killed.)"

"(Akira...kun...)" She tried to stop his husband from talking more.

"(I know we had this conversation once, Rina. I just want him to remind him again.)"

Makoto then looked at his father once more.

"(If I had take their offer, she wouldn't have died. I should've turned myself in to those assholes. It wouldn't have happened. Not even last night.)"

Makoto's eyes widened.

"(What? You think it wasn't in the news?)" Akira said.

Makoto tried to open his mouth and say something, but he had no idea what to say and closed them back.

"(No need to say anything. I know you. There is no one else driving like that. They would end up on a wall the first time they did that. I was the one taught you, after all.)"

He sighed.

"(But seeing that news last night about that explosion, I think you've gotten better. Too good if I say it.)"

"(I... had to.)" He finally said it.

"(This isn't like you. The Makoto I knew would never kill anyone. My own son, a killer... No way.)" He said calmly.

"(It... was...)" He then broke into tears. He started to sob silently.

"(Makoto-chan...)" Rina said in a sad tone. Tears also began to flow from her eyes.

"(I'm sorry, dad. I want to make them pay...)" He said sobbingly.

Akira sighed. "(Come here.)" He then opened his arms. Makoto walked towards him closer. He hugged his son to comfort him. "(It's okay. At least you still have us.)"

Makoto sobbed as his father tried to comfort him.

"(I won't stop you from doing that shit. But no more killing, okay?)" Akira asked Makoto.

"(Yes... I promise...)" He replied while embracing his father.

It was a moment pass that he didn't want to let go yet, feeling the warm hug from his father doing what his best to comfort him.

 **[At Night]**

It was a late night at the highway as less traffic pass by. The surrounding was filled with the sound of the usual busy noises from vehicles moving, a fast-moving train passing by and pedestrians walked along. But of course, that sound was interrupted by a sound of two roaring cars. A blue Mazda RX-7 that sounded similar to a 787b with a Rocket Bunny Bodykit and a ducktail spoiler was behind a dark blue Lexus LC 500 with a splitter, an attached wide wheel arches on both sides, a modifieded bumper that has airflow on both sides, a poked out diffuser, a large exhaust and a large, carbon fiber spoiler.

"Come on, man." The Lexus driver said. "You can't do this to me."

He wasn't concerned about the RX-7 tailgating him while some traffic was there. What concerned him is that the blue car is tailgating him at the half of the race. What's worse is that he still is unable to pull away.

"Mazdas can't be this fast. They're shitboxes." He said worringly.

The two cars clashed as they exited the highway towards the downtown area. The people saw the two cars racing as they noticed from the sound of the engines. Some pedestrians moved back to let the cars pass through.

"Dammit. No way. Ain't gonna lose to an angsty teen." He said, pulling a skid to turn to a corner. Of course it was too wide, causing the RX-7 to pass.

"Aw, hell." He cursed, stepping quickly on the accelerator. But he was unable to catch up, due to the import was heavily modifieded. And because of his mistake, the RX-7 crossed the finish line first. The car then do a 180 turn.

"Whoo! Now that's how you drive homie! And next time, drive like that again!" Tyrone cheered. He was wearing a white hoodie that says Quarter Mile 4 Lyfe and a pair of jeans. He saw the RX-7 pulling over in front of him. The door opened, revealing a black-haired teen in his red hoodie and track pants.

"Yeah, Mako! My man, right here." He then highfive him.

Makoto was more than happy to win the race. He saw the driver of the LC 500 glaring at him in defeat before he crack a smile.

"You won this time kid, but next time, I'll get you again." He said, confidently.

"It sure was fun, Denver-san." He replied before driving away.

"So, uhh... arcade tonight?" Tyrone said, inviting hin to go out with him.

"Sorry. I have some chores to do." He said.

"Aww. Too bad. I was thinkin' 'bout hittin' up the arcade or some shit."

"Not tonight." He replied.

"A'ight. Drive safe, cause I know you won't. The Five-O be lookin' for your ride. Watch your ass." Tyrone warned him about his RX-7 is on the police scanners.

"Thank you." He then got in his car, accelerating away from the scene, leaving a trail of smoke and rubber behind him. He turned to another part of the streets and the unexpected happened.

 _"(*HQ, I just spotted that reported driver.*)"_ The policeman in a latest Acura NSX responded. _"(*I'll try to pull him over.*)"_

Makoto smirked, thinking of something evily. He stepped on the brakes as his car started to slow down. He pulled over to the side.

 _"(Driver, turn off your engine._ _Get out of your car.)"_ The policeman said in his loud speaker.

Makoto saw a tripod stand next to the police car. He shifted gears then pressed the gas pedal, doing a full burnout around him and crashing into the stand, causing it to fall onto the police car, thereby damaging it and rendering the patrol car unable to move.

Makoto laughed distinctively.

 _"(*HQ. Suspect has got my car. I can't go after him.*)"_ The policeman said.

"(Good grief. You guys aren't fun anymore.)" He sarcastically said. Then another police car popped out. It was another Acura NSX.

 _"(Pull over!)"_ The officer requested.

He didn't stepped on the brakes this time. In fact, he is starting to pull away from him. As he gain a bit of distance away from the NSX, he skid his car to the left. Of course, the officer saw it and execute his turn preciesly thanks to it's all-wheel drive.

"(That car...)" He laughed it off. Then he saw a truck carrying a trailer full of sand. He skid his car to the hook that holds them, causing the sand to fall over the road.

The police NSX was just in time to pull over to avoid crashing into the sands. He saw the car being halted by a pundle of sand that prevents the police car from chasing him longer.

Because after all, he hasn't got all night this time.

Makoto chuckled, thinking he escaped the police once more. Speeding away from the scene and into the dark alleyways where he can hide his car. And just in time because two other patrol cars just flew by.

A few minutes later, he was walking on the sideways with another content look on his face, just like last time.

 _'(I hadn't had this fun for a while.)'_ He thought as he was walking home, getting ready for tomorrow and at the same time, going to adapt the runner car he is going to drive.

But first, he has school tomorrow. Not that he forgot about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Trivia; Haru-san is a maid from my favourite anime/manga, Hayate No Gotoku. I add her as a homage to the series. Go check it out who Haru-san is if you take your time.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, don't worry. I'll be working on it too. Though it will be publish a bit late since I have another chapter to work on.**

 **Javelin 693, signing off.**


End file.
